ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
All That Glitters
All That Glitters is the fifth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Original Airdate May 10, 2008 Plot While Ben is looking at a hologram message from Grandpa Max, Kevin and Gwen have a fight over how Kevin is reluctant to admit how he likes Gwen. When a boy named Mike Morningstar helps them save a city, Gwen seems instantly smitten over him, and Kevin is resentful over this. At a power plant, a group of schoolgirls from Michael's school who appear to have been made into zombies, and they attack them. Then Ben turns into a new alien, Chromastone and later Gwen suddenly seems like she is about to faint. When Mike invites Gwen for dinner, Kevin's suspicions are aroused, and he breaks into Michael's house, despite Ben's trust in Mike. Later it is discovered that whenever Mike touches someone, usually a girl, a mark of a star in a circle appears on their arm. The star sucks out their powers and feeds Mike's. When Ben and Kevin see that he has drained Gwen of her powers they attack Mike and ultimately fail ,because since he absorbed Gwen's energy it has made him unstopable. After Kevin and Ben fail to defeat Mike, he attempts to crush them ,when Gwen manages to stop him and take her powers back. The girls he fed on quickly take back their energy as well, leaving Mike totally defenseless. Kevin takes Mike's Plumber's badge and crushes it saying he dosent deserve it. The episode ends with Ben, Gwen, and Kevin in the car driving away and Ben asking Kevin when is he gonna ask Gwen out. Major events *The gang meets Michael Morningstar. *Michael drains all of Gwen's powers, but Gwen get's them back. *The school girls get's their energy back leaving Michael powerless. Debuts *Michael Morningstar Omnitrix alien debuts *Chromastone Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson (Hologram) Villains *Michael Morningstar Aliens used *Humongousaur *Chromastone *Jetray Trivia *The first time we see Michael's house, he has a large fountain in his front yard. The second time we see it, the fountain is gone. *When Kevin and Ben were arguing in the car, Kevin was driving his car without looking at the road for a significant amount of time. *When Mike shot Jetray out of the sky, Jetray was not fast enough to dodge it. This might be because he absorbed Gwen' s energy, but the other time when Mike had already absorbed her powers Jetray was fast enough to dodge it. Quotes *'Ben': It was my fault. I was in such a hurry to build our team, I ignored the danger. If I'm going to be a good leader, I'm going to need to show better judgment. *'Kevin': If you're going to be a good leader, you need to stop sounding like such a jerk. *'Gwen': Kevin! *'Ben': No, that's okay. He's right. I'm a jerk. By the way when are you asking Gwen out? *'Ben': (talking to Kevin) Let's take a break from the crazy theories and just check on Gwen. Okay? *'Ben': (Kevin is opening Mike's door) This is why you changed your mind about Mike going off with Gwen? So we could spy on him? *'Kevin': Yep! *'Ben': (yells at Kevin) Well, just stop! *'Kevin': He ain't right Ben. If you're not going to check him out, I am. *'Ben': You're doing the wrong thing Kevin. The old Kevin thing. Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season One Episodes